


Of Cypress

by Stone_Princess



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Doppelganger, Jealousy, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-16
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a cliché fic challenge: look-alike sex substitute combined with Jealousy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cypress

**Author's Note:**

> For Joyfulgirl because she asked, no DEMANDED it. Thanks to the ever amazing Spes for beta.

Although the rain had stopped, a drop from an awning hit Connor's neck and ran down his shirt. The chilling creep of the cold water snapped him back to reality.

Connor had been wandering the streets for the last ten minutes hoping to find his brother.

Not that they needed a reason to celebrate on any day, but today was their birthday and the brothers had started early today, drinking through Happy Hour and into the night, their friends coming and going from the bar. It had been fun, a joyous occasion until Murph had disappeared with a guy he'd been eyeing across the bar all night.

As hard as he'd tried Connor couldn't ignore it. Murphy was _his_. Just his brother, sure, but Connor didn't share well. He knew Murph, knew what he liked, what he did, but he'd never seen him be so blatant about it. Usually Murph just evaporated for a bit and returned a little happier. It was all vague enough that Connor could pretend that Murph wasn't getting blow jobs from anonymous guys in the alley behind the bar.

Tonight had been different, Murph had made such a show of eyeing that guy by the pool table that Connor couldn't help watching too. Watching as the young man ran a hand through his spiky dark blond hair, watched as the guy hitched his jeans, his eyes on Murph in a decidedly lustful way. Yes, Connor watched. He had too. It was like Murph wanted Connor to see, to know. And Connor knew. He'd seen them leave together.

Finishing his beer, Connor had left too, hoping to find Murph. It was their birthday, Connor told himself, a day they had never spent apart. Surely there was no other reason for him to feel so desperate to find his brother?

So far he'd circled the block twice, assiduously avoiding the alley behind McGinty's -- the alley the Murph was surely in.

At the end of the block, Connor sagged against the damp wall beneath a burnt out street light. The walking hadn't helped to block images flooding his mind. Both Doc and Rocco had mistaken the man Murph left with for Connor. Even Connor couldn't deny the resemblance.

What did it mean that Murph had made such a show of it? What was this _jealousy_ gnawing at Connor's gut? Why was he even looking for Murph? What did he hope to find?

His mind blank, Connor pushed himself up and turned the corner for the alley, he had to find Murph. It was _their_ day.

Connor stumbled as he collided with his doppelganger coming out of the alley.

"Sorry," the shadow whispered, hurriedly pushing past.

The alley was lit with a single light at the far end. Murph leaned again against the wall near the middle. The ember of his cigarette seared the air in front of him.

"Took you long enough," Murphy whispered as Connor finally stood in front of him. Murph crushed the cigarette beneath his heel and twining his fingers into Connor's hair to pull him into a rough kiss.

Like the wet drop down his spine, the kiss jolted Connor to awareness. He pulled back, looking carefully into Murph's eyes.

"Did you...?" Connor trailed off, nodding his head to the alley opening, to the doppelganger.

Smiling, Murph shook his head.

"It's you. It's always been you," he said before claiming Connor's mouth again.

Connor knew what to do. He slid to his knees and fumbled with Murph's belt buckle as his brother smiled down at him and whispered, "I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later."

~finis~

 _Here once, through an alley Titanic,  
Of cypress, I roamed with my soul,—  
Of cypress, with Psyche, my soul._  
\- Ulalume, Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849)


End file.
